


Alone

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look in that moment in <i>ST: Beyond</i>. So if you haven't seen it, technically a spoiler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: No Way Out

Not alone. 

Bones faced his death with more anger than anything else, uncertain how Spock had been taken from him. He didn't want to die alone. He never actually liked being alone, unless there was a reminder of his ex and a bottle of whiskey to go with the solitude.

When the tingle began, he thought it was the beginning of death, some energy weapon to tear him apart slowly.

When he arrived inside a strange ship to see Spock and Jim and Scotty, he let his blustering anger at that impression tide him over.

Now, he was not alone.


End file.
